Demonic Love
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: A collection of stories about different pairings for High School DxD. Passionate and/or fluffy stories will be here.
1. Rias x Issei

**AN: Hey everyone! This will be a collection of stories revolving around some sort of couple from High School DxD. I will take suggestions for any couple y'all would like. Beware, this is High School DxD, so some content may not be completely appropriate for all readers. I'll try to keep most of it age friendly, but no guarantees. **

**This first story is Issei x Rias. Hope you guys like it! **

****I do not own High School DxD or the characters.****

Rias P.O.V.

As I sat at my desk inside the club room, I stared blankly at the papers I held in my hands. Nothing could get me to focus. My mind was too troubled with thoughts of Issei. I had asked him earlier what he thought of me. His response was,

"You're a wonderful president and leader! We all look up to you."

I realize he was complimenting me, but hearing him say it made me feel sad. Is that all he thought of me? His big breasted president and master? Did he even know me, really? The depressing thoughts swirling around in my head were causing me a difficult time in doing my work. I sighed a wistful sigh.

My head shot up at the sound of a door opening. Akeno walked in smiling and shut the door behind her.

"How's it going?" She asked.

I sighed once again and set down the papers. "I'm doing fine." I said, with a bit more harsh tone than I meant to.

Akeno looked at my papers, then at me. Her eyes showed concern. When she looked at me with those eyes, I couldn't help but feel like she was staring into my soul. I knew she could tell what was going on with me.

"What's wrong, Rias?" Her tone was gentle and soothing.

I looked at her as tears attempted to form in my eyes. She motioned towards the couch and lead me to it, sitting next to me and waiting patiently. I looked down at my hands which were folded up in my lap. I could feel the tears begin to sting my eyes. No, I couldn't cry. Crying in front of her showed weakness, vulnerability... but I couldn't help it. Even I had to cry sometimes.

Tears began spilling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt Akeno wrap her arms around me. She didn't ask anything, only sat there quietly hugging me. Once I had regained some composure, I spoke.

"I feel like, he doesn't see me for who I am. Also he recognizes it that I'm the president, and I have large breasts. That's how he sees me. I wish..." I trailed off. I didn't know if I should be telling her this. After all, she liked Issei too.

But to my surprise, she let go of me and tilted my chin to look straight into my eyes. She smiled a bit and said, "Why don't you tell him you feel that way? He can't read minds you know."

I thought and answered, "I know, but I want to see if he cares enough to notice."

"Well, I don't know if he'll notice anything other than your breasts." Akeno laughed.

This caused me to laugh. It was true. Big breasts made him completely oblivious sometimes. It was just who he was. Of course, this was kind of the cause of my emotional breakdown, but it was still fun to joke about.

I stood up and walked over to the shower, then began taking off my clothes. Without looking over at Akeno, I said, "I'm going to shower. Would you like to get it as well?"

"No thank you. I have business to take care of, actually." She replied.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as a goodbye.

I stepped into the shower and turned on the water, as I heard Akeno walk out. I was glad she was my best friend. She had a soothing nature sometimes that could just calm you down. And gave me good advice even if she did like Issei.

I smiled and let the warm water calm me down. I released a sigh as I felt it run down my back and relax some of the fatigue from me. I breathed in and out deeply, and let the worry leave me. Showers were great. They were just what a girl needed sometimes.

After a little while of being in the shower, I got out and dried off. I felt so refreshed. I then slipped on my clothes and sat down once again at my desk. Just as I was about to continue going through the papers, someone else walked in the club room: Issei.

I looked up at him and looked back down at my papers. I needed to get these done. No more distractions.

"Hey club president." He said casually.

"Do you need something?" I asked, trying to seem casual but ending up coming across as slightly angry.

"No... you ok?" He asked, confusion lacing his tone.

I looked up at him, and smiled. 'I guess Akeno is right. After all, he can't read minds.' "Actually, Issei, I have a question. What do you think of me?"

Issei gave a confused look and began to answer, "Like I said earlier, you're a wonderful pres-"

"No, I mean like, as a person. Not just as a president." I clarified.

Issei looked at me and began to think. Then he answered, "You're amazing. You are honest, kind, brave, and you care so much about all of us. You're one of the most amazing people I can think of."

I blinked, processed the information, then smiled. He did like me as a person, after all. "Thank you, Issei."

"No problem, president." He replied.

I stood up and walked over to him, looking at him straight in the eyes. He backed up a little bit, blushing, and I could tell he was imagining some perverted scene play out in his mind. I smiled and said, "Issei, come here."

Issei froze in place, as I began walking closer to him. When I was right up against him, I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first, but he quickly got over it and soon enough, he sank into the kiss as well. Seeing that he wasn't backing away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss more passionately. Issei began to put his arms around my waist and kiss harder as well.

Soon enough I had pushed us both onto the couch. He began to get "feely" with his hands, and I kept on kissing harder. Then, making a bolder move, I flipped us both so I was under him. At this, he blushed a little, but he then resumed to kissing me. Eventually, we got very passionate. And then I thought of something.

I wasn't going to get those papers done for a while.

**AN: Ok! First short story done! If you want more than just put a review with the couple you would like. I can't choose between who I ship together, so any couple is ok. :P Please review and favorite and stuffs.**


	2. Sona x Issei

**AN: Wow, thank you guys for so many reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get that many :P I will try my best to get every couple suggested. This is now my goal!**

**Anyways, this chapter we'll be shipping Sona x Issei. Hope you people enjoy! Be aware, foul language ahead.**

Sona smiled as she thought of Issei. She was currently sitting in her room at home, thinking about how to handle her obnoxious pawn, when she began thinking of Issei.

Most people who knew, or even looked at, Sona knew that she acted professional always and she rarely showed too much emotion. But when Sona was alone, and she would succumb to her hidden thoughts, she would often think of Issei.

She admired him greatly, for a few reasons. One, Rias Gremory decided he was more than worthy of 8 pawns. And she was right. His skills could be truly impressive. Even though sometimes, he could be a bit weak. Sona also liked him because of his personality. He could prove to be very brave, selfless, and kind hearted. Although, he could stand to be a little less perverted...

She shook her head and sighed. She couldn't have him, due to a certain someone being in the way. Rias Gremory, head and heiress of the Gremory house, had him in her clutches. She was his master, and Sona knew she wouldn't let Issei go easily.

Then, Sona got an idea. She could challenge Rias to a fight. A fight between the two of them. If Sona lost, she would forever give up on Issei. If Rias lost however, she would be to let Sona do whatever she wanted with Issei.

Sona smiled deviously and chuckled. This would be a fight she had been waiting for, for years. Rias was always Sona's main rival. But because of Rias' evil pieces and their exemplary powers, whenever the two houses fought Gremory would typically win. But if it was just Rias vs. Sona... Sona figured she could actually have a decent chance.

"Alright Sona. Time to talk to Rias."

Some time later, after going over the deal with Rias, Sona was in the woods training. To her surprise, when she offered the deal to Rias, she accepted it and swore she would kill Sona if she were to go after Issei after she lost. This amused Sona, because she wasn't so sure that she would lose. 'Don't be so sure of your victory, dear Rias'

For the next week, Sona and her house members trained herself. She refused to lose to Rias. She wanted Issei, and now that she had the chance, she was going to get him.

On the night of the actual fight, Sona was ready. She had prepared, she had trained, and she was ready. Even the confident look on Rias' face couldn't phase her. Sona was going to do this.

The two houses met in an alternate dimension. It was similar in use to the ones used for Rating Games. It was a complete copy of their school, and it was completely ok for them to destroy anything. And Sona knew, a lot would be destroyed. This was, after all, two kings fighting each other. And they were, after all, fighting over Issei.

The two houses were sent to watch from their home dimension, so as to not get injured. But, unknown to Rias or Sona, Issei wasn't watching.

Sona looked at Rias in the eyes and smiled. "Ready?" She asked confidently

Rias looked right back at Sona and replied, "Prepare to loose Issei, forever."

Then a bell sounded, and the fighting began. Rias immediately sent a blast of energy towards Sona, but Sona dodged it. She then counterattacked by sending a blast of her own at Rias. Rias managed to dodge the attack, but she was surprised at the skill of Sona.

For what seemed like hours, the two demons fought with all their strength. Explosions, high-powered energy blasts, and howls of pain eliminated from both girls as they fought.

Finally, Rias managed to knock down Sona. Sona tried to get back up, but Rias used a magic circle to bind her in place temporarily. Rias slowly walked over to Sona, with an evil smile on her face. She was going to win.

Sona, exhausted and hopeless at this point, just sat there and closed her eyes. But all of this sudden...

"STOP! Rias, please don't hurt her anymore!" Someone yelled.

Sona opened her eyes and saw Issei standing in between Rias and herself. She opened her eyes wide and sucked in a deep breath. 'He's... protecting me... why is he protecting me?'

Rias looked just as surprised as Sona did. "Issei..." She said with a saddened tone.

Issei turned around to help Sona up, as the binding circle dissipated. He didn't let go of her hand.

Rias sighed and closed her eyes. Was she, giving up? 'Wait... Rias is giving up?! This means... I get Issei!' Sona smiled and did a mental victory dance.

Then Rias looked into Sona's eyes and said, "If you don't treat him well, I swear I will kill you. Nobody mistreats my servant." In the harshest tone possible.

At this, Sona almost fainted. Rias actually was giving up. Issei was now Sona's. Granted, he still was technically part of the Gremory house, but she could live with that. She could definitely live with that, 'if it means being able to love Issei...'

Rias, Sona, and Issei were then transported home. For some reason though, Issei was transported with Sona. She blushed when she realized that Issei was in her room with her.

Without saying anything, Sona walked right up and kissed Issei. Not caring what anyone would think, she kissed more passionately than she ever had anyone else before. Issei immediately began kissing back. Sona could tell he wanted more though. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her chest, and he looked like it was his turn to almost pass out. He began grabbing at her and squeezing affectionately.

Realizing that this was getting heated, Sona closed her bedroom door and locked it. She then proceeded to do whatever she wanted with Issei.

**AN: I hope that was decent. I also hope I portrayed Sona correctly. I couldn't really figure out how she would act while in love, so I was like "Well, here's to guessing..." Some people are just hard to imagine in love.**

**More to come soon!**


	3. Koneko x Issei

**AN: Ok. New chapter, new couple. Yayyy! Also, guess what I realized. I put a warning for foul language in the last chapter, and never made anyone swear. Oops. I was gonna have some colorful language, but I completely forgot to make them swear. So, to make it up for you all, I will put swears in this chapter (probably not).**

**This chapter is for Koneko x Issei (as adults, so be aware I might put some slightly sexual content here). Enjoy!**

Koneko slowly sat down on the couch, and unwrapped her chocolate bar. Looking at her large belly, she sighed and thought 'I really don't need to make myself any larger. But I can't help the cravings...'

With a huff she set down the candy bar, then picked it right back up. She decided she had the right to eat this chocolate bar. She could eat all she wanted, she was pregnant after all. Koneko sighed as the feeling of guilty pleasure hit her. She hated feeling so guilty over eating a damn chocolate bar. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

While eating her chocolate bar, she looked down at her belly again, "You, know, you cause me as much trouble as Issei did when we were younger. And I have to say, he was pretty annoying sometimes."

Thinking of when she was younger, she began smiling and remembering the good old days. The adventures her and her friends had. Nothing could replace those memories...

_*****Flashback*****_

Koneko was training Issei for the Rating game that was coming up. They were alone, since Rias was currently training Asia in some skill.

Issei began whining, "OW! You're crushing my-"

"Shut up, or I'll push harder." Koneko interrupted.

After about 30 seconds of forcing Issei to do the full splits, Koneko let go and sat under a tree. It was hot outside. Apparently, Issei was pretty hot too. When Koneko looked at him, he was staring at her...

"Pervert. Do 50 pushups." Koneko continued to sit comfortably under the tree, while watching Issei fail at his pushups. She shook her head in distaste as she mentally called him a pervert over and over again. 'He just couldn't help himself, could he?'

Some days later, she realized that all the work she made him do, payed off.

They were in the Rating game, and she watched as he kicked the asses of 3 members from the Phoenix house. Even Koneko had to admit, that was pretty cool. She just wished he didn't strip them down to nothing with his mind. After that, she refused to let him touch her. 'Don't need him making me instantly naked too.'

Eventually, he had to touch her.

Enjoy explosion had just occurred by Koneko, due to some bitch who decided she wanted to get rid of the strong one. After the explosion, Koneko was knocked to the ground, some of her clothes were singed off, and she realized she was out of the game.

Once he saw what happened to Koneko, Issei immediately ran to help her. Realizing it was too late, and thinking that she was going to die, he began crying for her. 'He's crying... for me...'

Koneko hadn't realized this, but she liked Issei. She didn't think she ever would, but she did. Why were emotions so weird sometimes...

Eventually, she told him she liked him. Rias, Asia, and Akeno were not to terribly happy about it. They weren't mad, but they had even more competition now. Seriously, why were emotions so weird sometimes?!

The night she confessed to Issei was special. This time, they were alone and training for some fight they had a chance of having, with the white dragon or fallen angels... 'who knows who we'll have to fight? People are always trying to kill us anyways.'

She sighed and began giving Issei more exercises to perform. He was much more physically capable now than he had been in the past. She admired his willingness to keep getting stronger, not just for his own sake, but for the sake of others. For his friends...

"Koneko?" Issei said her name.

She jumped a little, not realizing she had been staring off into space. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his tone.

'I should tell him. It's not healthy to hold it back so long.' "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say something, actually." She said, trying to sound casual.

"Ok..." he said, a bit confused.

Koneko took a deep breath in, and breathed it out. 'Ready? Go.' She commanded herself. "I love you Issei." 'Well that was easier than expected.'

Issei stopped breathing for a second and tried to process what just happened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Koneko replied, completely unfazed by his apparent shock.

"W-Why?" He asked.

This question hit Koneko a little hard. She was not able to unleash all her feelings onto Issei. "Thats for me to know, and you to find out. If you'd like to anyways."

Issei blushed, then pondered this. Then, he kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Thanks for training! Gotta go now!" And he ran off.

Koneko's brain temporarily died for a little bit after that. After some walking, she found herself with the 3 other girls. They all looked quite concerned.

"What's wrong with her? Should I heal her?" Asia asked, looking a little panicked.

"No, I'm fine..." Koneko assured them.

"Oh... then why are you all out of it?" Asia asked again.

Rias and Akeno had knowing looks on their faces. They had known about her crush on Issei. Did they...

"Did you and Issei kiss?!" Akeno asked

Koneko's head shot up and she blushed madly. This gave the answer to all the girls: Yes... well, kind of anyways.

_*****End of Flashback*****_

Koneko smiled and thought of Rias, Akeno, and Asia. They were supposed to be coming over soon, actually...

Koneko looked at her swollen belly, one more time, and began speaking again, "Issei was annoying sometimes, but, I grew to love him. I think that's one way how you'll be like your father. Let's just hope you don't have his libido."

**AN: Yay! Koneko is preggers! Let's name this fan-made baby (it's a girl). Let me know what the name it should be. I'm thinking... maybe... Chihaya. That's just me though. LETS NAME THIS BABY TOGETHER!**

**Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. I thought it showed an interesting side to Koneko. Also, no, Issei is not dead. Just at work.**


	4. Kunou x Issei

**AN: Well, since no one has any suggestion for a baby name for Koneko's baby, we'll just name it Chihaya. I think that's a pretty good name. **

**Also, I said I would do any pairing, so I will. But I must warn you all, I haven't read the mangas [yet], so my portrayal of certain characters might be different than what you'd expect. I'm researching them before writing about them, of course, though. **

**So, this couple will be Issei x Kunou. Enjoy!**

Kunou peaked her head out from her little corner of the wall, to look at Issei. When she spotted him, her tails began to move on their own and her ears began to twitch. She needed to keep this under control. It was a little weird to see a girl wagging her 9 tails. She couldn't help it sometimes though. Whenever she saw him, she remembered his promise to her. She also remembered how committed he seemed to keep it. And he did it for her sake... She would never forget that.

Kunou smiled at the thought and stood up straight. Then she ran over to Issei and gave him a nice, tight hug. Once again, her tails started wagging slightly. 'Stop it tails! This really isn't the time!' She mentally yelled at her tails.

Upon seeing her tails wag, Issei smiled and laughed a bit. "Your tails are wagging."

Kunou blushed and replied, "Y-yeah, what about it?!"

Issei laughed and remarked, "Nothing. It's just kind of cute."

Kunou did a few mental flips when she heard this. Now, her tails wagged even harder. Which caused Issei to laugh again. Kunou was one, very happy person right now.

By the time their conversation ended, Kunou's tails had wagged so much that they were extremely fluffy. So, she went home and ended up brushing them out. 'Tails, you are the best tails a fox could ever have.' She praised her tails.

The next day, when she saw Issei again, she tried to act as childish as possible. That didn't go so well...

"Issei! Issei! Do you want to hang out?" Kunou yelled at Issei while wagging her tails excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now. I have to do something." He replied.

She frowned. "What, do you have to go see Rias or something?" She asked in an almost snide tone.

"Excuse me? How is it any of your business?" He snapped.

Kunou jumped and backed away, her tails now frozen still. "I just wanted to play with you..."

"Well like I said before, I'm busy." He repeated.

Kunou hung her head as tears began forming in her eyes. Fine then. He didn't care, so neither did she. And of course he didn't care she liked him, it was fairly obvious after all.

The next day, she avoided him completely. For two reasons: 1. She was trying not to care. 2. She needed to make a plan to get him to go out with her.

Throughout the day, she kept going over plans in her mind on how to do this. Each time she came up with a plan though, she would always discard it for some reason. 'No, it's to manipulative' 'No, it's too complicated.' 'No, it's too childish.' Over and over again, her plans were discarded.

Finally, she gave up on her plans. She decided from there that she would wing it.

The next night, Kunou had a special dinner for her and her friends from Gremory. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, and Issei all showed up. She wanted to say thanks for helping save her mother, and she decided a nice dinner was the best route.

Through all of dinner, Kunou did not once wag one tail or do anything childish. She acted as mature as she could, and she spoke to Issei way less than she normally did. Issei could tell something was obviously wrong.

After dinner, he pulled her aside. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

She frowned and breathed deeply to calm herself. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" She said sarcastically.

Issei sighed and said, "Because you weren't wagging your tails. I always see you wagging your tails when your happy."

Kunou blushed. He noticed her. He actually noticed her a lot. "I just felt bad after the other day..." She trailed off, remembering when Issei got mad at her.

"Oh... that... look, I'm extremely sorry about that. I was just trying to do something very important." He said nervously.

Before he could do anything else, Kunou kissed him right on the lips. "Issei, I like you." This was the best improvised plan she had ever made.

Issei blushed madly and then remembered something. "Oh, speaking of, I have a present for you." Issei then produced a small box. When he opened it, there was a necklace with a metal fox on it.

After putting it on, Kunou smiled at Issei. "Thank you! I love it so much!"

Then, Issei kissed Kunou. When he did this, her tails furiously wagged back and forth and her ears twitched madly. When Issei pulled away, Kunou was blushing. He then began walking off to help clean up dinner. Before he left though, he remarked, "I like when your tails wag like that. It makes you even cuter."

**AN: Sorry if this one was lame. I tried to make it fluffy (hah, pun!). Sorry if I didn't portray Kunou correctly, again I'm not really familiar with this character. Once I'm more familiar with her I will write another chapter shipping Issei x Kunou. **

**Also, I will try to put up a new chapter every day, but I don't guarantee it. Sometimes I'm really busy or tired, so please be patient with me. **

**One more thing: I drew a picture of Akeno today :D I'm so proud of myself.**


	5. Akeno x Issei

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry if I put this chapter up later than I normally update, but I'm working super hard on this one. Why? Because I wanted to make the most emotional chapter in the history of chapters. Also, because it's Issei x Akeno. I freaking love Akeno, and I have so many emotional situations I just have to put in here. So this will be an extra long chapter... probably. Also, the cover for this fanfiction is my hand drawn (but colored through Photoshop) picture of Akeno. I hope you people like it!**

_Akeno yelled at her opponent whom she was currently fighting, "Don't compare me to that monster!" And in one of her serious moments, struck the girl down with a massive lightning bolt. She glared angrily at the unmoving fallen angel in front of her. "I warned you bitch." Then turned and walked to find Issei and the rest of her friends._

_Eventually, after a bit of walking, she came across a building. Figuring her friends might be there, she cautiously walked in and began to look around. At one point, she found a large, dark room, one that she could only assume to be a basement, and then she heard it. A male voice, one she recognized to be Issei's, called out to her from deep within the room, "Akeno! Akeno! Please help! She's attacking me! Ake-"_

_His voice was suddenly cut off by a maniacal laugh. Akeno gasped and began running towards the sound of Issei. If some girl was doing something to him... 'I will kill her!' Akeno promised herself. _

_Suddenly another sound pierced the air. The sound of gagging and dripping. The sound of someone in pain, with no way to express how much it hurt. Akeno quickly realized what this most likely was, and she hoped to God and Lucifer that she was wrong._

_After what seemed like an eternity of running, Akeno came to a small area that was lit up with a dim light. Upon discovering this area however, Akeno cried out in great sadness as she saw Issei's body. He was tied to a chair, with blood currently dripping down his neck from where he was stabbed by a spear of light. Akeno couldn't save him. It was too late, he was already dead. _

_Akeno felt rage burst from within her at whoever had done this. 'They will die a thousand times over. I will make sure of it.' She mentally cursed the murderer of Issei. _

_Then she heard it again. That maniacal laugh, that was almost feminine. Yes, it belonged to a girl. Most likely the same girl that killed Issei..._

_"Show yourself!' Akeno cried out in anger._

_The laughing stopped and Akeno began to hear footsteps coming towards her. She braced herself for a fight. But when the culprit stepped into the light, she almost fainted. It was herself. Someone that looked exactly like her, except..._

_"Who are you, fallen angel?!" Akeno yelled angrily at the murderer._

_"I am you. I am this monster that you are, and you cannot deny it."_

_Akeno immediately yelled, "No!" And shot a blast of lightning at the fallen angel that looked like herself. Then, she began hearing a voice. A male one._

_"You cannot deny it! You are a monster. Your blood is impure, and so are you. Nobody will ever love you." The voice taunted._

_Akeno began crying and shooting lightning everywhere she could around herself, trying to stop the voice. But she couldn't. It continued to haunt her. _

_Akeno, finally giving up, fell to the floor and hugged her knees. She began to cry into them. She really was a monster, wasn't she..._

Akeno woke up with a panic. She looked around frantically trying to make sense of everything. Once she realized it was only a dream, she calmed down and decided to get dressed.

Upon looking in the mirror, Akeno slipped down her top a bit. She unfurled her wings and looked at them. One demon wing, and one wing which was that of a fallen angel. 'Hideous' She told herself. She continued to stare at herself in the mirror for a while. 'Why must I be such a disgusting, filthy creature? Why I couldn't I have been full demon? Or a human, turned demon? Why this mix... Why am I cursed with this?!' Over and over again she ridiculed herself.

Of course, she didn't do this around others. Most of the time, she was able to forget about being half fallen angel and just be able to have fun. But when she was reminded of what she really was, it made her sick.

Sighing and pulling her top back up, she walked away from the mirror. Deciding she didn't feel like eating this morning, she summoned a magic circle and headed to the club room at the school.

After school was over, everyone met in the club room. They didn't really do much, surprisingly few requests for that day.

After everyone left, Akeno got in the shower. She needed one after the day. She turned the warm water on and sighed at is ran down her body.

After a few minutes of showering, Akeno heard someone outside the shower. Suddenly Rias opened the curtain a bit and asked, "May I join you? I'd like a shower too."

Akeno smiled at her best friend and replied, "Sure. Go right on ahead."

Rias smiled and entered the shower. After a few minutes of soaking in the water, she spoke to Akeno, "Are you alright? You seem a little off today."

Akeno smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Of course, that wasn't the truth. Had she been acting weird? Probably... she hadn't spoken much or anything...

"Akeno, I know when you're lying." Rias sighed.

Akeno smiled, "I know."

"Care to tell me what's wrong, then?" Rias asked gently.

Akeno thought about it, but decided against telling Rias about her dream. Rias already knew about her being part fallen angel. And Akeno didn't think Rias would understand what she was going through.

"I think I'll pass." Akeno decided.

Rias shook her head and looked into Akeno's eyes, "You are so stubborn sometimes, you know?" She sighed, "Fine. If you ever want to talk about it though, you know I'm here." She smiled.

"I know." Akeno winked.

Once the two had finished their shower, Akeno dried herself off, then got ready to leave.

Rias stopped her. "Akeno, don't forget about the shrine later."

Akeno smiled, "I know. Thanks."

Akeno remembered that she had to meet Issei at the shrine later, and talk with the Archangel Michael. Issei needed so combine the Dragon Slayer sword with his own sacred gear. That would be interesting to watch.

When Issei arrived at the shrine, Akeno got excited. She never had much alone time with him. It was always interrupted by Rias or someone else. She was even more excited after Michael had left. That meant that they were completely alone.

Now, Akeno didn't like men much at all. But Issei was an exception. She thought he cute, loyal, and especially kind. And she thought his perverted side was funny sometimes (after all, she was pretty perverted too). She just wished Issei could see that she wanted him badly. He was always going after Rias and Asia, so he rarely noticed how Akeno felt.

Of course there was that time where Akeno was sucking out the Dragon energy from Issei's arm, while they were in the locker room. She thought she had made it pretty clear then how she felt. But Issei still hadn't done anything since then to hint that he got it. No matter what though, she still liked him.

After Michael had left, Issei and Akeno sat down for some tea. So far, Akeno was enjoying this peaceful time with Issei. That was until...

"Hey, Akeno? Could I ask you something?" Issei cautiously asked.

"Sure, silly." Akeno relied playfully.

"Are you ok? You didn't seem like yourself today. In fact, the first time I've seen you happy today is right now." Issei said.

Akeno put down her tea cup and looked down at the floor. She knew she would have to tell him eventually. 'But what if he hates me for it?' She asked herself.

Issei saw how uncomfortable she was with whatever was bugging her, so he tried to drop the matter, "You know, if you don't want to tell me..."

No. If she was going to tell him, she would tell him now. While they were alone.

"No, it's alright." She began, "Issei? How do you feel about the fallen angels?"

Issei was a little taken aback by this question, "Well, to be completely honest... I hate them. They tried to kill me, Asia, and they've tried to hurt all of the people I care about. And they can be so... manipulative..." he trailed off. He was still a little sore about being betrayed by the girl he had thought loved him.

Akeno starting shaking as tears threatened to spill over. That was part of her. There would always be that part of her, that was vile and wicked and cruel. She couldn't tell him. He would hate her.

"I think we should be returning by now." Akeno got up quickly and said. Then, before Issei could say anything, she summoned a magic circle to transport herself home.

When Issei was beginning to leave the shrine, he discovered Rias walking up the front steps. Rias smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Issei. Where's Akeno?" She asked confused.

"I think she went home. I don't know what's up with her." Issei was confused as well.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked

Issei sighed and answered, "Well, I asked her what was wrong. She said she would tell me, but then she asked how I felt about fallen angels-"

"She asked you about fallen angels?" Rias interrupted.

"Yeah. Why?" Issei was now extremely confused.

"Its not my place to say." Was all Rias answered before she too, summoned a circle and left.

Back at Akeno's house, Akeno was sitting on her bed. She was hugging her knees and shaking violently. She was trying extremely hard not to cry. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel hurt over anything Issei had just said. She knew he didn't know she was part fallen angel. But for some reason, she felt sad anyways.

Soon enough, Rias showed up. Upon seeing Akeno in her current state, she walked over to the bed and sat down by her.

"Akeno, may I guess what's bothering you?" Rias asked gently.

Akeno didn't say anything, so Rias continued, "This is about your being part fallen angel, isn't it? Did you tell Issei about it or something?"

Akeno shook her head sideways, slowly, and continued to stay silent.

"Akeno," Rias hugged her, "Please, tell me what happened."

Akeno began to shake more as she held back more tears. Then she breathed in slowly to calm herself down. "Ok. Here's what happened."

Akeno told Rias about how she almost told Issei, but seeing his hatred of fallen angels had caused her to change her mind. The entire time Akeno talked, Rias sat and patiently listened.

Once Akeno was finished, Rias once again hugged Akeno. She let Akeno sit for a little bit, calming down in the silence. Then she spoke, "Akeno, you should tell him. It's clear that you want to."

"I do want to," Akeno said shakily, "But I don't want him to hate me."

Rias looked at her sympathetically. Akeno really was going through a tough time. She wanted to help her in any way possible. Even if it did mean letting her get closer to Issei... 'As long as it's not too close.' Rias told herself.

"He won't hate you, Akeno. We both know he is more kind hearted than that. Please, go tell him. I can tell he doesn't like seeing you so upset..." Rias said.

Akeno looked at Rias. Was she trying to tell Akeno that Issei cared about her, like, a lot? In any case, Akeno decided it was worth one more shot. "Ok, I'll try. But what if he hates me for it?" She asked helplessly.

Rias smiled, "He won't. But, if by some forbidden chance he does, I will let you shock him a little." She joked.

Akeno laughed a little. Rias knew that she got a kick out of electrocuting people. It made her feel good. Kind of like masochism, but with a twist.

"I'll tell him tomorrow, after school. I'd like to go to bed now." Akeno said.

Rias nodded and summoned a magic circle to Issei's house. After she left, Akeno flopped down on her pillow, exasperated. She had an emotional day. She needed rest. Akeno got off her bed and changed into her night clothes. Then she slipped under her bed covers and fell right asleep.

The next day, after school, Akeno walked into the club room and discovered Issei sitting on the couch. She figured Rias had sent him here.

"Hey Akeno." Issei greeted her.

Akeno took a few deep breaths in and out. 'Its time' She told herself.

"Issei, I'd like to tell you something. Something very serious." She declared.

Issei immediately looked at her with a curious, but solemn, expression. His silence told her to go on.

Akeno couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. So, instead, she let her top fall down just as she did the previous morning, and she unfurled her wings.

Issei looked at her in shock, "That's one devil wing, but the other belongs to-"

"A fallen angel." Akeno finished for him.

She waited for him to say something, to call her a monster. But he stayed silent, once again begging her to explain.

"I'm the daughter of a fallen angel and a human woman. After years of hating myself for being what I was, Rias gave me fhe chance to become a devil. I jumped at it. But when I finally become one, I was left with one wing of my fallen angel side. As if my heritage were mocking me." She explained.

"I'm sorry." Issei said.

Akeno raised her head up, "Sorry for what?"

"For saying those things about fallen angels." He said apologetically.

Tears threatened to spill from Akeno, "Don't apologize. Every word you said is true. Fallen angels are monsters. So I understand if... you see me differently for it. If you don't trust me..."

Issei looked at her in surprise, "What?! Look, Akeno," She braced herself, "I may not like fallen angels all that much, but I do like you! I know you would never do anything that would hurt me, or any other of the people you care about. You're amazing how you are, and I consider myself to be the luckiest guy in the world to even know you."

Akeno looked at Issei in the eyes. She saw no judgement, no hatred, no condemnation. She rushed over to the couch and hugged Issei, her long held tears finally spilling over. She held Issei like he was her lifeline, and he did the same in return.

"Issei?" Akeno said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm ok if you want to be with Rias or Asia. As long as you still hold me like this from time to time... as long as I can still know you... I'm ok." Akeno said, sadly. She knew she wasn't his favorite. But she was ok with it now. As long as he was happy.

"Thank you, Akeno." Issei whispered. She truly did care about his happiness.

_A few years came and went, a few things happened. But let's focus on what happened next..._

Akeno walked up the aisle, beautiful white dress and veil on. 'She's stunning.' Issei thought. He could see the happy look on her face, as well as the proud and somewhat happy looks on the faces of the other devils in their house. He looked at the crying faces of his parents, and his two friends. But the face he admired most, was Akeno's.

Akeno reached Issei, and they joined hands as they began to say the vows (which were spoken by Rias' brother, due to them being devils and all).

Lucifer began, "Repeat after me please."

Akeno looked deeply into Issei's eyes. She had written her vows, and she meant every word with all her heart.

He continued, "I, Akeno Himejima,"

She repeated, "I, Akeno Himejima,"

He took a deep breath and continued, "Take this man, to have and to hold, as long as we both shall live."

She too, took a breath, and then repeated, "Take this man, to have and to hold, as long as we both shall live."

"And no matter what we are faced with, be it angels, devils, or fallen ones, I will protect him. Even at the cost of my life."

She smiled at Issei, who was currently smiling from ear to ear, "And no matter what we are faced with, be it angels, devils, or fallen ones, I will protect him. Even at the cost of my own life."

He turned to Issei now. "I, Issei Hyoudou,"

Issei swallowed and repeated, "I, Issei Hyoudou,"

"Take this wonderful woman, to have and to hold, to be my lovely wife,"

Issei repeated, "Take this wonderful woman, to have and to hold, to be my lovely wife,"

"And I promise to protect her, mind, heart, and body. Even at the sake of my happiness or life."

Akeno began to get teary eyed as Issei repeated, "And I promise to protect her, mind, heart, and body. Even at the sake of my happiness or life."

Lucifer smiled and said, "Akeno, do you take Issei as your husband?"

Akeno smiled, and answered, "Yes, I do."

"Do you, Issei, take Akeno as your wife?" Lucifer asked.

Issei also got teary eyed as he answered, "Yes, I do."

Everyone in the room drew their breathes in, and waited in the beautiful silence as Lucifer got ready to read the last line.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you two, husband and wife." He smiled and closed his book, "You may now, kiss the bride."

Without hesitation, Akeno and Issei kissed each other passionately, through tears and smiles. They could barely hear the cheering and sobbing of everyone else in the room. They were happy, in their own world together.

That night, Akeno asked Issei a question, "Issei, I told you, you could have Rias or Asia, or anyone else. Why did you choose me?"

Issei smiled and wrapped her in his arms, "Because, I wanted you."

_About 8 months pass, and a certain event is bound to happen soon. All set into motion, by that one night..._

Issei gently put his hand on Akeno's bulging belly. She giggled lightly, like he had tickled her. She leaned forward and kissed Issei on the cheek. Then she asked,

"Hey Issei? What should we name it?"

Issei thought about, and answered, "If it's a boy, let's name it Issei Jr."

Akeno laughed, "We'll have to fix that one." She said jokingly.

Issei smiled and continued, "And if it's a girl... let's name her, Rias."

Akeno teared up at the thought of Rias. Rias had sacrificed her own love for Issei, and let Akeno be married to him. All for the sake of Akeno and Issei. 'Thank you, best friend, Rias.'

Akeno looked at Issei and agreed, "I think, that's a perfect name."

**AN: Wow, that took a while to write (psshhh, only like 8 hours total... not really, I didn't count). To be perfectly fair though, it is like 3 times the length of a normal chapter. **

**I hope this gave at least a few people feels, because it gave me some while writing it (especially during the wedding). **

**If you can't tell, I heavily ship this. Like, titanic heavily (I know that ship sank, but the movie is emotional, so I think it kind of fits...). **

**I won't be doing huge chapters like this, unless someone suggests a ship I happen to really like. So, I will be most likely updating every day again. I have so many ships to cover (but we can do this!). Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**


	6. Grayfia x Issei

**AN: Ok! Here is another chapter. This one probably won't be too long, because my brain ran out of creativity for a while. But, here it is anyways! This chapter ships Issei x Grayfia.**

"You'd really steal a woman from the King Devil Himself?" Grayfia asked Issei in shock, but secretly was excited.

"Not just any woman. I'm stealing you, after all." Issei replied with a mischievous grin on his face.

Two days before, Issei was staring at a picture of Grayfia. He admired her wonderful "assets" and striking beauty. 'Lucifer is lucky to have her.' He thought.

He had been fantasizing about her ever since that night that she gave him a way to Rias and Riser's engagement party. He remembered her great kindness, and great beauty. When he was harem king, he would do everything in his power to make her apart of it.

Suddenly he remembered something: She was in service to the Gremory family too. Maybe that meant he could call upon her.

"Guess it's worth a try. Let's just hope HE doesn't find out about this..."

For the next day and half, Issei tried every way he could think of to summon Grayfia. He would think of her appearing, he would verbally call out to her, he would attempt to create a magic circle (but ultimately fail).

"There has to be some way..." Issei thought out loud.

Turned out, he did all that for nothing. Grayfia stopped by one day to tell Rias about something (though he never found out what).

That is what ultimately led to Issei confessing to Grayfia. Her reaction was unexpected...

"So, you really think you love me?" Asked Grayfia.

"YES. I mean...um...yeah. I do." Issei answered, quite smoothly.

Grayfia chuckled, "Well, I'm not so sure I love you, but I would be willing to be apart of your little future harem." She teased.

Issei blinked, processing the conversation, and smiled, "Then it's settled. One day, you will be mine."

"You'd really steal a woman from the King Devil Himself?" Grayfia asked Issei.

"Not just any woman. I'm stealing you, after all." Issei replied.

**AN: Yup. That sucked, I know. But it was quickly written late at night. I've been a bit busy currently, with school and AMV making and stuff, but I don't want to lose my readers. So, I put this together to hold y'all off until I can get a decent chapter in (might make another long one, just because I feel bad for not updating for a little while). So, again, I'm super sorry. I probably won't be able to update every day, but I'll update as much as I can. **

**Also, I didn't make it all lovely dovey, because I feel that not every story should be about love. In the case of Issei and Grayfia, I couldn't see them madly in love. So, I made it a half-love story.**


End file.
